turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:British Empire
Anonymous Edit OK, so this anonymous person has added a pretty problematic paragraph. First is the obvious formatting issue, present tense vs. past tense. Next, it makes several assertions that are unsupported by canon: "Most of the remaining British Empire consists mostly of various islands in the Caribbean, Pacific and Indian Ocean," HT has never really made clear that Britain maintained any of its possessions. Logically, if New Zealand was still free, it's possible other little islands were still under nominal British rule, but we certainly can't say that dogmatically. "with its most important possessions being Jamaica, Cyprus," Jamaica isn't mentioned once, and the map actually seems to suggest it's independent based on its color. Cyprus isn't mentioned either, but the map sure makes it look like a Race colony. "Newfoundland (which did not join Canada in 1949)" One scene in DtE suggests that it is part of Canada. :For what its worth, the map has it shaded as part of Canada. ML4E (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) "and Ceylon and Tasmania (which the Lizards never invaded even after all of India and Australia were under their rule)." Again, maps say different. Both are Race territory. :The various articles talk about the Race not bothering with "isolated" islands, meaning I think the South Pacific ones. Tasmania and especially Ceylon wouldn't be considered isolated since they are close to major Race holdings. ML4E (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) "The Falklands have been heavily militarized as they are a crucial listening and communication post with the loss of all of Africa and South America." Never addressed, and the map isn't helpful. "Malta" Is too small on the map, but it sure looks like it could be GGR. "and Gibraltar perform similar functions in the Mediterranean." The Race has Spain, the Race has all of North Africa, taking Gibraltar is pretty easy. Again, nothing in the text or the map suggests Gibraltar is British. :Too strategic to leave with Britain and too isolated for Britain to hold. ML4E (talk) 17:00, June 6, 2016 (UTC) "While these areas do have some resource wealth, it is not nearly enough for the British Empire to be able to keep up with the other four major human powers, let alone the Lizards." I don't think there is anything in this paragraph to salvage. TR (talk) 19:07, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :Yes to everything. If he's just going to make a mess of everything with wild assertions, well, we're under no obligation to keep him around. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:54, June 6, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous edit and the expansion of the LC So, anonymous editor's additions--we agree they're unnecessary, right? TR (talk) 00:42, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :Yes. Turtle Fan (talk) 07:02, December 13, 2018 (UTC) ::When I read all the other silly edits they did, I realized they were the same person who insisted the Panama Canal had to be US territory based on a legalistic reading of the Peace of Cairo. So I deleted everything they edited and sent them on their way. TR (talk) 15:33, December 13, 2018 (UTC) :::Good riddance. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:19, December 13, 2018 (UTC)